warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Latron Prime
| introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Latron Prime is an ancient Orokin semi-automatic rifle that serves as an upgrade to the Latron, features higher base damage in the form of more Puncture damage and critical-hit chance. Much like the standard variant, the Latron Prime holds the same strengths, making it an excellent upgrade to the Latron. The Latron Prime was added into the game in Update 8, becoming one of the first prime weapons to be available to non-founders. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Deals mostly damage, making this weapon very effective against Grineer. *Highest base damage out of all the Latron variants. *Good critical multiplier. *Very ammo efficient. *High accuracy. *Good status chance. Disadvantages: *Features a slow base rate of fire. *Like all semi-automatic weapons, a lower frame rate leads to a lower fire rate. *Moderate recoil can prevent consistent strikes to weak points, forcing slower fire for better accuracy. *Has low and damage, making this less effective against lightly-armored targets and shields. Comparisons: *Latron Prime, compared to the Latron: **Higher base damage (85.0 vs. 55.0). ***Higher and total damage (68.0 vs. 38.3). ***Slightly higher damage (8.5 vs. 8.3). ***Slightly higher damage (8.5 vs. 8.2). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). **Higher critical damage (250.0% vs. 200.0%). **Higher status chance (25.0% vs. 10.0%). **Has an extra polarity. *Latron Prime, compared to the Latron Wraith: **Higher base damage (85.0 vs. 55.1). **Higher damage (68.0 vs. 38.5). **Lower damage (8.5 vs. 13.8). **Higher damage (8.5 vs. 2.8). **Lower fire rate (4.2 rounds/s vs. 5.4 rounds/s). **Lower critical chance (15.0% vs. 25.0%). **Slightly higher status chance (25.0% vs. 20.0%). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Latron Prime used to have an approximate damage of 45, prior to Update 12. *Has a very ''fractionally higher Impact damage, only apparent when building for maximum damage, showing up as 0.1 more damage. Trivia *The Latron Prime and Reaper Prime were available after Update 8, although DE had previously mentioned not releasing the weapons on U8. This may be because of the many times U8 had been delayed. http://youtu.be/SesYNaURgLw?t=48m45s Developer Livestream #5 48:45 *Latron Prime is the first primary weapon to be a Prime. *As of Update 8.3, the Latron Prime's body and energy color can be colored. *The Latron Prime has a distinctive firing sound that might suggest it uses energy or electronics in firing. *The Latron rifles are most likely classifiable as ''battle rifles, if not designated marksman rifles (DMR). * As of Update 14.5 the Latron Prime has been given a new reload animation. ** The new reload animations suggests that the Latron Prime is a lever action rifle, as the animation shows that you have to pull the lever (golden bar near the trigger) to open the top of the barrel before it is closed again as the weapon is reloaded. ** However, unlike a Lever Action rifle, you do not pull the lever to load a new bullet into the chamber after each shot. Media Latron Prime.png|Latron Prime LatronPrime1.png LatronPrime3.png Latron Prime Colour Customization.png|Latron Prime Colour Customization ewtqf.gif|Latron Prime new reloading animation WARFRAME LATRON PRIME Advanced Guide Warframe Latron Prime Build Guide Damage 2.0 Warframe Latron Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma References See also *Latron, the original counterpart of this gun. *Latron Wraith, the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Latron Prime Category:Prime Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons